Le tuer ?
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Tokito aurait-elle été capable de tuer Akira lors de leur combat ? Et maintenant que le temps est passé, pourrait-elle lui trancher la gorge comme elle l'a si souvent pensé ? Quand un rêve pousse Tokito a quel point elle aime et apprécie son minable adoré. Akira x Tokito. -OS-


_Petit OS écrit au grès de mon envie, toujours sur mon couple favoris :3 Kyyyaaaa je les aime trop tous les deux ils sont trop mignoooons !_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Les coups de sabre qui se succèdent. Le sang, la rage, la détermination. Ils sont ennemis. Ils se battent et savent qu'il faudra, tôt ou tard, que l'un ou l'autre soit vaincu. Il n'y aura pas d'égalité. Ils sont ennemis même si, au fond, inconsciemment peut-être, leur cœur ne le veut pas. Peu importe, pour le moment, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de se blesser mutuellement de la lame de leur sabre.

La chair s'ouvre douloureusement mais ils tiennent bon, se défient, ne veulent pas baisser les bras et abandonner. C'est hors de question. Et soudain, au milieu de cette rage qui les anime, de cette haine et de ce ressentiment, un geste inattendu. Doucement, il prend son menton entre son pouce et son index.

 _-Je comprends que tu sois surpris. Mais ce serait dommage de pétrifier un si joli visage._

Ses yeux sont ouverts. Il la voit. Telle qu'elle est réellement. Elle le soupçonne d'ailleurs de savoir qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être. Qu'elle est une fille. Fragile, sensible et surtout seule.

Son regard est presque doux. Sa voix rassurante. Sa main chaude. Elle pourrait rester des heures comme ça, juste à le regarder. A contempler ses pupilles émeraude qu'elle ne verra plus jamais par la suite. A entendre son propre cœur battre la chamade. A se sentir vivante par ce simple contact.

Le temps semble s'être figé. La petite seconde pendant laquelle dure la scène paraît être une éternité. Il la regarde. Il voit son visage. Pour la première fois. Il voit que l'ennemi n'est, finalement, pas juste un sabre qui se contente de le taillader. Non. L'ennemi a un visage. Magnifique. Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Comment peut-on être aussi impitoyable, aussi sadique et avoir un si joli physique ? Il garde son menton entre ses doigts. Sent son souffle près de lui. Il aimerait pouvoir la regarder ainsi pendant longtemps.

Néanmoins, elle ravale ses sentiments, fait taire son cœur qui s'affole et refuse de se laisser aller à ses émotions. Elle brise leur lien à coup de sabre. A coup de haine. Elle ne veut pas qu'il la touche. Elle se sent si troublée quand il est si près d'elle. Et être troublée signifie avoir une faiblesse. Or, il n'est pas question qu'elle se présente comme une créature faible. Non. Elle est forte. Elle a tout fait pour le devenir. Elle a toujours réussi à sauter par-dessus les obstacles qui se dressaient contre elle. Quitte à faire des sacrifices. Elle a abandonné sa féminité, tout ce qui aurait pu la rendre attirante au regard pour se hisser au rang qu'elle occupe désormais. Et ce n'est pas ce minable qui va remettre en question sa force.

Elle contre-attaque avec rage. Il l'énerve. Elle veut sa peau. Elle veut le tuer. Le combat reprend.

Soudain, contre toute attente, il s'écroule. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais toujours, il a su se relever. Sauf que là, il reste à terre. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ? Est-il mort ? Non… elle entend son souffle rauque. Il est encore en vie. Mais il semble à bout de force. Il est à sa merci. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de lui.

Un court instant, elle le regarde, le détaille. A travers son kimono déchiré, elle remarque ses cicatrices, preuve d'un long entraînement douloureux qui l'a forgé au fil des ans. Mais son entraînement s'achève ici. Et c'est elle qui va le tuer.

Elle s'avance. Il ne bouge pas, se contente de respirer comme il peut tout en serrant les dents. C'est quand même étrange. Lui, qui a une volonté d'acier, comment peut-il laisser tomber dans un moment pareil ? Peu importe, au fond. Elle a enfin l'occasion de l'achever.

Elle lève ses sabres. Son corps agit par automatisme. Au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle ne veut pas le tuer. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle ne veut pas. Néanmoins, son esprit et son corps ne semblent plus correspondre. Ce dernier prend son indépendance et exécute les mouvements tout seul.

 _-Tu t'es bien battu,_ dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. _Mais maintenant c'est fini._

Pourquoi ne se relève-t-il pas ? Allez, défends-toi ! Tu vas mourir, sinon ! Mais aucune réaction. Il semble être résigné à son sort.

 _-Adieu._

Le sabre s'abat alors que son cœur lui crie d'arrêter.

* * *

Tokito se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un temps avant de reconnaître le lieu où elle était. Non, elle n'était pas dans son palais de l'ombre de la lune. Non, elle ne se battait pas contre Akira. Non, elle n'était pas sur le point de le tuer.

Elle était entendue dans un lit, allongée sur le flanc, un bras replié sous elle et l'autre agrippant l'oreiller. Le silence de la nuit était roi. Pas un bruit. Ce calme contrasta immédiatement avec le vacarme de son rêve. Le bruit des sabres qui s'entechoquent, les respirations lourdes, les légers gémissements de douleur. Tout cela semblait bien loin.

Elle referma les yeux quelques secondes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Un mélange entre ses souvenirs lointains et ses pires peurs. Si jamais il venait à mourir… si jamais elle le tuait de ses propres mains…

Elle était en sueur. Le drap reposait doucement sur son corps nu. La sensation était douce, agréable. Un peu comme lorsqu'il avait attrapé son menton entre ses doigts. La même douceur, le même sentiment de bien-être.

Soupirant, elle se retourna sur le dos. Heureusement, la réalité était bien loin de son rêve. Elle regarda de l'autre côté du lit. Il dormait profondément. Elle esquissa un sourire en détaillant son visage tranquille, ses yeux clos qui ne faisaient pas grande différence avec les moments où il était éveillé. Et elle se rappela ces mêmes yeux ouverts, magnifiques. Elle s'estimait chanceuse d'avoir pu être témoin d'une telle scène.

Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, sur son fin menton, son cou qu'elle avait, autrefois, rêvé de trancher mais qu'elle ne voulait, à présent, qu'embrasser. Son torse nu, musclé et couvert de cicatrices. Sa main qui reposait sur son oreiller. Cette même main qui avait su la faire frissonner lors de leur combat.

Ses yeux revinrent sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle observa un moment ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, dont certaines mèches tombaient sur son front. Et toujours, son air de tranquillité, de paix.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle descendit sur son cou, approcha un peu plus son visage du sien et, comme dans un conte de fée inversé, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Akira s'éveilla en sentant cette douce pression sur ses lèvres.

-Tokito ? murmura-t-il lorsque sa compagne se fut séparée de lui.

Elle lui sourit et, sans un mot, passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle vint se blottir contre son torse et il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle ronronnait de plaisir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui valait ce subit élan d'affection mais, trop heureux pour poser des questions, il enserra sa taille et la maintint lovée contre lui. Le menton posé sur le haut de son crâne, il profitait de ce moment en silence. Doucement, il caressait la peau laiteuse de son dos, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque puis jusqu'à ses cheveux blonds coupés court.

Il la sentit l'embrasser dans le cou avant de resserrer un peu plus son emprise. C'était dingue de voir à quel point son petit corps avait de la force !

-Je t'aime Akira, lui murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et sourit :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma petite peste adorée.

-Eeeeh ! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête. Je ne suis pas une peste !

Il rit :

-Bien sûr que si, tu es une petite peste.

Il caressa sa joue avant de reprendre :

-Une peste qui a, malgré tout, su me faire tomber sous son charme.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa franchement. Il se redressa un peu, de façon à être au-dessus d'elle. Tokito passa ses mains dans sa chevelure, le forçant à rester collé à elle. Elle était tellement heureuse entre ses bras. Jamais, auparavant, elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle pourrait, un jour, accéder à un tel bonheur.

Les mains d'Akira se firent plus baladeuses, descendant de sa joue à son cou, puis à sa poitrine nue. Le réveil surprise de Tokito n'allait pas rester impuni !

Alors qu'il l'étreignait un peu plus, approfondissant ses caresses, la jeune fille repensa à son rêve.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu le tuer, songea-t-elle en lui rendant ses baisers. Il a beau être un minable, il quand même réussi à me voler mon cœur. Et ça, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui ».

Avec un sourire, elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle l'aimait bien trop pour vouloir toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, malgré les différentes demandes de revanche qu'elle continuait de réitérer, pour la forme seulement !

* * *

 _Oh làlà, c'est vraiment du romantique de chez romantique je trouve. Mais bon, faut bien qu'ils trouvent des moments paisibles pour se prouver leur amour, ces deux-là ^^ Ahlàlà, Tokito, t'as de la chance d'avoir un beau gosse comme Akira !_

 ** _Tokito :_** _ouais, je sais (smile)._

 ** _Auteure_** _: on partage ?_

 ** _Tokito_** _: dans tes rêves ! Il y a des trucs qui ne se partage pas ! Surtout quand on l'a durement gagné à bout de bras, à bout de force ! Eh, attends, ce n'est pas toi qui a risqué ta vie pour affronter un minable pareil afin de le faire tomber dans tes bras au final de tout ça !_

 ** _Auteure_** _: intéressant de connaître tes réelles motivations de combat... Je suis sûre que même Akari ne sait pas ça ! Tu veux que je lui dise ? Et que j'en touche deux mots à Akira ?_

 ** _Tokito (rouge)_** _: que... tu n'oserais quand même pas...!_

 ** _Auteure_** _: au pays des fanfics, l'auteur est tout puissant et le personnage n'a qu'à se taire et obéir ! (smile)_

 ** _Tokito_** _: d'abord, je ne suis pas TON personnage ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !_

 ** _Auteure_** _: très bien, je vous ferai souffrir tous les deux dans mon prochain OS ! (si je ne vous fait pas souffrir avant dans la suite de_ Vacances agitées _!)._

 ** _Tokito et Akira (qui vient d'arriver)_** **_:_** _NOOOOOOOOON !_

 ** _Auteure (s'en va) :_** _niark, niark, niark !_

 ** _Akira_** _: bon sang, Tokito, tu sais bien que cette auteure est tarée ! Pourquoi tu l'as provoquée comme ça ?!_

 ** _Tokito_** _: pff... j'ai rien fait. Elle ne sait juste pas accepter la vérité._

 ** _Akira_** _: quelle vérité ?_

 ** _Tokito_** _: qu'on n'est pas ses personnages et qu'on ne lui appartient en aucun cas. D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser qu'en ce qui te concerne, tu n'appartiens à personne d'autre sinon à moi (big smile). Et je fais ce que je veux de toi ! (gros bisous sur la joue) Et surtout, hors de question que je partage !_

 ** _Akira (rouge)_** ** _:_** _euuuuuh... oui, oui, moi aussi je t'aime Tokito (un peu sonné)._  



End file.
